The objective of this contract is to provide the National Institute of Drug Abuse (NIDA) Intramural Research Program (IRP) with human post-mortem brain tissues, patient histories, and data on nicotinic receptor polymorphisms that will further our attempts to understand the genetic predispositions and neuroadaptations associated with addiction.